Sin ti
by Gisse
Summary: Emmett siente la perdida de sus hermanos profundamente, al igual que Bella, Esme y Carlisle... Todos ellos sufren su dolor y tratan de manejarlo desde algún recóndito lugar de sus mentes... Los demás no lo entienden, ellos sí... los otros no sufren, no sienten como ellos la partida de Jasper, Alice, Rose y Edward. Emmett POV. OS.


Bella se encuentra frente a mí, se ve tan vacía como me siento yo, la única emoción presente en sus ojos es el dolor, nunca había visto tanto dolor en una sola persona, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que si veo a mamá o papá, o si veo mi reflejo en el espejo, veré el mismo dolor que está presente en los ojos de mi hermanita.

Me siento destrozado, vacio y acabado, aun no puedo creer que esto haya pasado, que ellos descansen en medio de la sala en cuatro cajones de hermosa madera, ¿Quién se ha encargado de organizar todo? Porque nosotros no podemos, entonces, ¿Quién fue? Ah sí, fue Charlie, el padre de Bella, que bueno es.

Siento una presencia a mi alrededor, creo que a mi lado, pero no estoy seguro, apenas estoy consciente de lo que sucede en este lugar, me habla, creo que es un hombre, me dice cuanto lo siente, es mentira él no lo siente, a él no le duele, como a mí, como a nosotros.

Levanto el rostro y veo a Bella, tiene los ojos desorbitados, se ha ido lejos, otra vez, no la culpo me ha pasado bastantes veces en un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto, a ella también le duele, le duele verdaderamente, yo no necesito escucharlo para darme cuenta, lo veo en su mirada.

De pronto siento que el sofá en el que estoy tirado se hunde a mi lado, por lo que me doy la vuelta semiinconscientemente y me encuentro a mamá, alguien la ha traído hasta aquí, no sé quién es, solo puedo identificar a Bella, a mamá y a papá correctamente, los demás se han ido, por lo que ya nadie importa, ese ser que puso a mamá a mi lado le enciende la televisión para que se distraiga y se va, vuelvo a desconectarme.

Estoy mirando fijamente un punto en el suelo de madera, que a la vez no enfoco, cuando un sollozo de mamá me trae de vuelta a la realidad, solloza de nuevo y levanto el rostro para mirarle, llora, solloza e hipa, frunzo el ceño, papá se acerca, se sienta a su lado y la toma de los hombros, ella sigue llorando con la vista clavada al frente, papá sigue esa misma dirección y tras unos segundos el también llora, solloza e hipa. Bella también solloza por lo que dirijo mi vista a ella, se ha levantado y camina hacia nosotros, se sienta junto a mí, y mira hacia la televisión, también llora, solloza e hipa después de unos segundos.

Me decido y miro yo también hacia el aparato, me arrepiento, hubiese sido mejor no hacerlo, no me doy cuenta hasta que me escucho que yo también estoy llorando, sollozando e hipando, lo que nos dijeron policías, transeúntes y paramédicos vuelve a mi mente, mientras la presentadora de las noticias sigue hablando y veo. Los veo a ellos.

Los veo en el auto, Jazz conduce, Eddie va en el asiento del copiloto, y las chicas hablan de moda desde atrás.

Veo como el rubio empieza a tener problemas para hacer que el aire llegue a sus pulmones, se tantea los bolsillos en busca del medicamento, no lo haya.

Veo como el otro chico de pelo cobrizo se da cuenta y les informa a las chicas.

Veo como ellas rebuscan en el bolso de la enana que siempre lleva medicamento extra, Jazz no puede respirar y se estira, acelera, no puede quitar el pie del acelerador mientras no pueda respirar, se ha engarrotado, Edward toma el control.

El auto va rápido, muy rápido, Eddie trata de manejarlo. Alice ya tiene el medicamento y se lo suministra a aquel que lo necesita, todos se relajan mientras este empieza a respirar mejor, Rose grita.

Han llegado a la autopista interestatal, un camión les embiste, todo se vuelve negro para ellos.

Así fue como pasó, ahora estamos nosotros aquí, en medio de la sala, idos y apenas conscientes, destruidos, ellos ya no estaban, habíamos perdido a nuestros hermanos o hijos, se habían marchado, no volverían. Lo sabemos.

Lloramos, sollozamos e hipamos.


End file.
